The Seductress
by RegenSayoo
Summary: When Bella is feeling like her sex life is becoming repetitive, Alice and Rosalie provide her a 'schedule' of new things to try in the bedroom with Edward. Rated for lemons. THOUGH THIS IS NOT FINISHED, I CANNOT CONTINUE WITH IT. SORRY GUYS.
1. Chapter 1

I slid back into my chair and sighed at my sisters' taunting. "It's not like it's not good…" I interrupted. "Of course it is; it's amazing; it's just getting really…" I sighed again as I tried to think of the right word. "Repetitive."

Rosalie snorted. "That's why you gotta spice things up, Bella! If Emmett and I were still doing the same things in the bedroom as when we first met, we probably wouldn't be together anymore!" She laughed.

"She's right, Bella," Alice chimed. "You've got to start changing things up a bit, trying some new things."

I stared, unblinking, into the wall. "Like what? I love sex, but not enough to be creative with it."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged a sly glance. "We'll think of something for you." I gazed at her, a bit of uneasiness in my mind. Nothing turned out well when Alice was involved, let alone Rose. "But, you can't know until we're done," she laughed.

I groaned, and was out the door in a millisecond.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were having a 'guys night' hunting trip. It was almost dusk as I danced outside, seeing Jacob and Renesmee from afar, chasing each other playfully. I smiled and went back inside.

After reading awhile, it was now nighttime, there was a knock on the door to mine and Edward's room. I sat up. "Yes?"

Alice trilled into the room, a paper in her hand. Rosalie stayed at the door.

"Now, Rosalie and I have made a weekly schedule for you," my pixie sister voiced, sitting at the edge of the bed next to me.

"A schedule? What?" I said, a bit alarmed.

Rosalie giggled at the door, but stayed quiet.

"Yes," Alice replied. "Here."

She handed me the paper that was in her hand. I stared at it, aghast.

"Monday: Role Play Night?" I questioned.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Trust me. Now, between each night we scheduled, there are blank nights, so you are free to do anything you want to, maybe mix up the ideas."

I read through the 'schedule' as I listened to her words; luckily, being a vampire, I could comprehend both at once.

Monday: Role Play Night.

Wednesday: Bondage Night.

Friday: Nature Night.

I met Alice's eyes once more. "I don't know about this.."

She smiled reassuringly. "Trust me, if I know Edward, he'll be jumping all over this opportunity."

I heard another stifled laugh from Rosalie before she walked away. I was glad she couldn't see the glare I gave the doorway where, a second ago, she had been.

Another sigh escaped my throat. Luckily, tonight was Saturday. I would have a little more time to prepare.


	2. Chapter 2

I still wasn't sure about what I was about to do- my self-confidence hadn't improved all that much since I'd become immortal. And, what made it worse was that right now, Alice was getting Edward ready- she had filled him in on my intentions and was setting up the night for us.

I groaned as I heard Alice walking quietly to my room. I stared at her in horror when I noticed what she was holding, and then lay it down on the bed beside me.

It looked like a uniform right out of a Japanese schoolgirl's closet. There was a ruffled white top- cut off at the midriff- and a blue jacket that matched, a little longer than the shirt. The blue plaid skirt looked like it was barely a foot in length. She also set down a pair of white, thigh-length stockings and white platform heels- and a small blue business tie.

Alice caught my grimace. "Believe me, honey, Edward won't be able to take his hands- or eyes- off of you in this," she laughed. "Now, he's in Carlisle's study waiting for you, so don't take to long, eh?" With that, she whispered and giggled a "have fun" before she slipped out of the room.

I was dressed in a minute- I looked in the mirror and smiled. This didn't look as bad as I thought it was going to. I applied a bit of eyeliner to make my amber eyes a bit darker. With that, I pulled the tie over my head, hung it loose at the bottom of my neck, and walked out to Carlisle's study.

Thank whatever god there was that no one was home. Alice had kicked everyone out for reasons unknown- well, she made me believe that they didn't know what I had planned, but I knew better.

I tried to stifle a giggle as I saw Edward- in a suit that resembled a school professor- but it didn't work, and Edward looked up at me, his eyes burning as he ran them over my outfit and, more importantly, my body.

Wanting to stay 'in character', it took a lot to keep from smiling. But I did, and decided to begin my role.

"Mr. Cullen?" I asked, in my most innocent voice. He, too, looked like he was going to stay in his character.

"Yes, come in, Miss Swan," he said, using my surname politely. He leaned at the edge of the desk, a serious look on his face; but I saw the smirk he was hiding.

I entered the small library as sultry as I could, the white platform heels clinking against the wooden floor. "I was wondering if you had some time to help me go over the homework you gave us last week?"

Edward was lost in my movements, and turned to sit down in the chair at the desk. He smiled politely. "Sure. Why don't you come over here, and I'll help you with what you need."

I strode next to him, not really sure where to go from here. I smiled and decided to not waste any more time. "Or, maybe we could do something else," I whispered, and as I leaned up against the desk, my leg found his chair, pulling it my way slowly. Now, I was sitting up on the desk, and he was positioned in between my legs.

He slid his hands up my stocking-clad legs, stopping at my thighs. His breathing sped up. "What a naughty girl you are, Miss Swan. Maybe I'll have to teach you some manners."

I stared at him deviously. "Oh, yes, Mr. Cullen. I think you do," my voice was husky and filled with pure lust. My breathing sped as well, and I reveled at the unadulterated lust I hadn't felt for a while.

Edward rose then, and in a blur of motion, cleared the desk in one swipe, had me on my back where the books had previously been and his lips caught mine in a fiery hold.

I gripped my legs around his waist as we kissed eagerly; hungrily. I flung off my jacket and he ripped open the ruffled top, the buttons hitting the desk and the ground behind it. His teeth nipped at my breasts, hands roaming every inch of skin that wasn't covered with clothing. I moaned as he caught my left nipple in his mouth, sucking the hardened skin. He repeated the action to my other nipple and in a quick moment, his hands tightened around the tie on my neck and jerked me up into a standing position.

"Turn around…" he whispered in my ear, "and lean forward." I obeyed him immediately, and heard his shirt fall to the ground before I felt his chest against my back. "Now, you've been a very bad girl, haven't you, Miss Swan?"

I only whimpered in response, his hands sliding up the inside of my thighs. "Do you need to be punished? Huh?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him open a drawer to the desk and retrieve a ruler. "Answer me, Miss Swan," he said, as he raised my skirt.

I barely got the words out. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. I've been a bad girl, and I need to be punished." I wondered if he could yet smell the wetness that was spreading in my core. I had no time to think of anything else as I felt the sting of the ruler hard on my ass. I cried out, and the pain spread to my center; adding more to the ache there.

"Oh, you liked that, huh?" Edward said as he rubbed where he'd smacked me with the ruler. "You like to be punished?"

"Yes," I breathed, and moaned as the ruler again came in contact with my skin. He chuckled lightly at my reaction, and set the ruler down.

His hands caressed the reddened skin, and then he slipped his fingers into my aching folds. I whimpered as he slid them up and down my slick center, his other hand stroking my hair. As soon as his fingers entered me, I pushed onto them, eager for release. He slid them in and out of me at a torturous pace. I squirmed underneath him.

But before I could get even close to an orgasm, Edward pulled his fingers out of me. I almost groaned in defeat but he cut me off as his tongue dipped into my wetness. I let out another whimper before he stood up, and heard him unbuckling his belt. I went to turn and help him, but he pushed me back onto my stomach on the desk.

He slid into me fiercely and wasted no time as he thrust into me at an inhuman pace. I couldn't stifle the never-ending whimpers and cries of pleasure that came from my mouth, and his fist tightened around my tie once again, pulling at it hard as he continued to fuck me unmercifully. I was glad I didn't have to breathe as he choked me with the tie, still thrusting into me hard from behind.

I came first, with a cry louder than I thought was possible from myself. Edward was still thrusting into me, seeking his own release. I pushed him back, out of me, and threw him onto the desk. Before he could ask questions, I mounted him and slid him inside of me once more. I rode him violently, a growl ripping from my throat as I slid my hands up and down his smooth chest.

Edward groaned my name as he spilled inside of me. He pulled me down to his lips by the tie that was still around my neck. We kissed heatedly for a minute, and parted.

"Fuck," I whispered, trying to steady my breathing against his chest.

He smiled. "I concur." Then his smile grew mischievous. "I'm eager to see what you'll have in store for Wednesday night."

I laughed with him. Our conversation was interrupted by a sudden applause.

We jerked behind the desk as we saw Emmett, Alice and Rosalie at the door, laughing, clapping and hooting.

Edward and I just exchanged annoyed looks, but with a smile, as we hid behind the desk to put our clothes back on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for the delay. New semester of school, so it's hectic, and I'll only be able to get out one, maybe two chapters a week. (of my three stories, anyway) Hope you enjoy this chapter. :]**

"So, what do you think?" I asked, my fingers trailing up my husband's smooth, flawless chest. The warmth of his skin was still strange to me.

Edward chuckled. "I like it… I'm curious, though," he said hesitantly. "Were you getting… bored?"

I sat up to look into his face. "No. No, Edward, not at all." I stroked his pale cheek. "I just wanted something different, you know… something more." I buried my face in his neck. "I love making love to you. But, I also love _fucking _you," I said in a breathy whisper.

He laughed again. "Well, there's something I can agree with." He tangled his fingers in my hair, and his other hand was on the back of my bare waist.

"I want you to be my master tomorrow night," I told him, my arm around his neck.

"What?" Edward was confused. I laughed.

"Tomorrow is bondage night…" I leaned in closer and nipped at his ear. "I want you to take control of me like you did yesterday," I whispered huskily.

"Oh yeah?" He said to me, pulling me over him completely. There was no more conversation.

Again, Alice put together some sort of outfit for me to wear. I was in the cottage this time; I wouldn't risk being caught by my family again, and I made Alice promise to keep everyone away.

I was even more shocked at the- if you could even call it that- clothing that was brought to me on Wednesday evening- by Rosalie this time. I wondered how many animals had to die for this outfit.

There was a red and black vinyl corset, strapless. A pair of leather shorts, barely fitting the description as they were so small, with a zipper in the front and back. Some garters, black fishnets, black armwarmers and a pair of knee-high buckle-up boots with at least four inch heels.

I looked at Rosalie, wide-eyed. "Are you serious?"

She nodded and smiled. "Why not?" She leaned in close and whispered, "Your husband's the one who chose the outfit. Oh, and by the way, there's also a little surprise for you in your room." With that, she ducked through the front door and was gone in a flash.

It took a lot of wiggling to get into the vinyl and leather. I didn't dare look in the mirror. I strutted to my room, expecting Edward to be waiting for me. As I entered the empty room, I gasped.

The room was lit with nothing but candles- candles everywhere. There was a pair of chains hanging from the ceiling with thick cuffs dangling from the end, directly over the bed. And, of course, there was a whip curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Do you like what you see, love?" I heard Edward's hungry whisper from where he emerged from the closet. He wore nothing but black leather pants and black boots. I gritted my teeth to keep from throwing myself at him.

I nodded. He eyed me up and down, and I saw his tongue flick out to moisten his lips. Slowly, he sauntered over to where I stood.

"You… look absolutely…" he dipped his lips onto my neck, just below my ear. "delicious."

I stepped away. "Now, now. We have to stay in character, remember?" I gave him my sultriest gaze.

"Right." Edward smiled. "Bella, I want you to tell me if I do something you don't like, okay?"

I chuckled. "That's called a safety word."

"Hm. What shall it be, then? The word?"

I smiled at him. "I always wondered why a word had to be chosen… don't you think a simple 'stop' would suffice?"

He nodded. "Okay." His arms snaked around my waist. "I love you, my angel."

"As I love you." He kissed me, but broke quickly, and stepped back.

"Get on the bed."

I smiled and obeyed him. He grabbed my face roughly. "What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

Edward's other hand slid to the back of my head and yanked at my hair, pulling my head back. "You will call me Master, is that clear?"

"Yes, Master." I could feel myself getting wetter.

"Raise your hands."

I did so, and he grabbed them, yanking them upwards toward the ceiling. He clicked each of the cuffs that were dangling from the ceiling into place over my wrists.

"You're a little fucking slut, aren't you," he growled in my ear, his hand pulling at my hair again as his other hand slid over my leather-clad center.

I exhaled sharply. "Yes, Master."

In a quick flash, he grabbed the whip from the foot of the bed and unwound it. A millisecond after I saw this, the thin leather struck my backside with a crack. I cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Edward laughed. "You _like _that, huh? You like when I hurt you?"

"Yes, Master. Again, please!" My voice was almost hysterical. I screamed again as the leather hit my skin. I must have been dripping with my own wetness by now.

His hands came around to the front of me and pulled apart my corset, ripping it off my body and flinging it across the room. He turned me around and his mouth connected with my left breast, sucking on it lightly before his teeth came down sharply. I whimpered.

I watched as he grabbed a candle off the nightstand next to the bed. He kneeled to my height in front of me, his free hand rubbing my breasts. Edward raised the candle and then dipped it forward onto my bare chest. I cried out when the hot wax connected with my icy skin, my back arching as I tried to mount his thigh.

"No, no, love," he chuckled. "You're not allowed to pleasure yourself unless I say it's okay. You got that?" The wax dripped onto my skin again.

I moaned, and whimpered a "yes."

He put down the candle and his hand was yanking my hair back once more, and his other hand was wrapped around my throat. "Yes, what?!"

I whimpered. "Yes, Master."

Letting me go, his hand dipped over my core. He still poured hot wax on my chest as he ripped off the garters, and pulled both zippers on my shorts down. The leather fell away to expose my lower half.

Edward let out a low, raspy chuckle as he inhaled the scent of my arousal, dipping his finger down over the glistening skin. I did everything in my power not to push myself onto his fingers. Almost every time I exhaled, it was in a whimper.

He leaned down onto his elbows and lifted my thighs over his shoulders. I cried out as his tongue dipped into my hot, aching core; I was insane with anticipation. I needed him now.

His mouth devoured every inch of my center, licking up the juices that he had caused. I thrashed above him, my hips riding his mouth as much as I could, my hands still bound above my head. He dipped two fingers into my aching flesh and that was all it took. I cried out his name as my orgasm rocked me, my thighs gripping him between them.

Sitting up, Edward's hands traveled up to mine. He bit at my neck as he undid the cuffs, and my arms fell around him quickly. I was afraid he'd not let me take control, but he didn't stop me as I ripped his leather pants open and slid myself onto him.

We both cried out at the sensation, and he held me in his arms as I worked up a rough rhythm on top of him. My hands twisted in his hair and he gripped my waist closer to him.

His thumb and forefinger pinched my clit and I screamed as I came. My walls clenched him tighter to me and he followed quickly after, my name coming from his lips in a moan.

We stayed connected like that for long moments as our breathing slowed. He whispered in my ear. "I like having you as my slave." We laughed.


End file.
